Frail
by Five-Blues
Summary: Lucien saves Camille from Aurora. They end up having a conversation and Cami finds out there's more than meets the eye. . ONESHOT.


_OK! So someone requested a one shot of Cami and Lucien. Since I've never actually thought of these characters (even though Cami is awesome) for any stories I decided to try it out now._

 _As it says in the description there is just a one shot of how I imagine Cami and Luciens interactions would go if Lucien saves her from Aurora in the next coming episode._

 _xKittyPetrovax3 here you go!_

* * *

Auroras shrill triumphant laughing echoed off all the walls of the training facility. Camille heard a strangled groan make its way out of her throat; her eyes fluttered closed and she listened to her own strained wheezing breathing.

All she wanted now was to die. Everything hurt so much. If she still had ample control over her body she would beg Aurora to kill her, but she couldn't even do that anymore. All she was now was a punching bag for an immortal vampire.

The sound of the wooden door being ripped off of its hinges and thrown across the room, shattering into splintering pieces sounded muted to her own ears like she was far down under water. Auroras piercing scream came as she yelled out Klaus's name.

For the briefest of moments there was a silence until Klaus yelled out his former lovers name. And then all Camille could hear was the occasional screams and shattering of objects somewhere behind her.

Then someones arms slithered under her body and gently heaved her upwards, cradling her body against their chest. By that weird weightless feeling and the wind whipping in her face, cooling down the sheen of sweat coating her skin, she assumed they were speeding to somewhere far, far away. A small smile made its way onto her face as they slowed down to a normal human strolling speed.

"Klaus." She whispered in relief.

"Not quite. Just his first sired mate. Which is evidently your favourite person in the whole world." He said cheerfully.

Oh. She recognised that voice now. It was Luciens. Camille tried her best to struggle against his grip, her hands flew sluggishly and wildly trying to push him awake. Quicker than her mind could comprehend Lucien had wrapped his hand around both of her wrists, pinning them together. "While a certain Hybrid may have indefinite patience with you - god knows how - I don't. So let me play your shining knight in white armour while you continue playing damsel in distress - something you are really embodying right now, by the way. I'm impressed."

Cami decided to oblige him and kept quiet as she let the repetitive gentle rocking sooth her nerves somewhat. There was a creak and then the the sound of screaming sound of metal as Lucien did something to the door.

All of a sudden Cami's muddled mind understand where they were. They were in her apartments hallway she knew, as the smell of mildew and pine enveloped her. Lucien took a step forwards and then seemed to be shoved backwards. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"If you don't let me in then I'll have no choice but to dump you outside your door right in this hallway. I'm not sure what the other tenants will think when they see your dead body in the morning . . . and Klaus might very well kill me." He added, more as an afterthought. " And the world isn't ready to lose such a handsome face yet. Come on Camille, allow me in." He coaxed.

Camille said nothing. And when she felt his grip loosen its hold on her, automatically her hand flew up and curled into his shirt. She could practically feel the smirk radiating from his face. "You see? I always knew it. The sexual tension between us was always there. Palpable from the very beginning." He said.

"Shut up." She breathed, her eyes still closed. Her hand began to loosen its grip on his shirt. "You can come in." Cami said.

There was a pause and she was afraid he hadn't heard her frail whisper. But then she felt the smooth movement as he took a careful step over the doorways entrance. The rocking motion was lulling her into sleep and she fought to stay awake. Cam felt so, so tired. Her muscles were slack and her conscious was being dragged under the surface into the realms of deep slumber. No, she had to stay awake. Was Klaus safe? What happened to Aurora?

Carefully she was placed on the bed and her head lolled to the side on the pillow. Her own cold blood coating most of her body was making her skin crawl and she wandered how long she had left to live.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help musing about how much blood her body had, and how the bleeding seemed to be on indefinitely. She was surprised by the fact she was still alive. But it couldn't be long now.

"Klaus?" She whispered hoarsely, cracking her eyes open. Camille could see Luciens silhouette in the dark, the moonlight filtering in from the window illuminating around his head like a white crown.

"Still me darling." Lucien said his voice a mixture between annoyed and amused. "Oh. You mean how he's holding up against 'rora? Ah yes. He's probably dead now, lured in by Aurora's cunning plan." He said, waving a hand with nonchalance.

Camille felt her heart speed up and her mouth open in horror. She began struggling to get up before Lucien continued. "I'm just messing, Cami. Aurora is as cunning as Tristan is pretty - which is to say no much. His parents must really have hated him to pass on such ill-fated genes onto him. But he has a natural tendency to bring that out in people."

As her eyes closed again she sunk deep into the mattress and began to fall asleep to Luciens' prattling. He talked _so_ much. And where was Klaus? She knew he was a hybrid but it was all she could think of.

The edge of the mattress sunk down as Lucien sat down besides her. He turned to look at her. "Here you are dying, like the frail mortal you are. Yet you still worry about Klaus. Not just any immortal hybrid, but _the_ immortal hybrid. It's astounding. Fascinating really." He said as his voice grew softer and filled with curiosity. "Hm. You know, that reminds me of the short time I was human. Only twenty-eight years old when I was turned. I cared so much for others too. But you know where that got me, Camille? Tortured by a sadistic - Tristan, if you remember him - and then given the life of the eternally damned. _That's_ where caring gets you in life, darling. So I stopped. Life got much funner after that."

She listened intently, fighting to keep awake. Lucien was telling her something personal and she would absolutely not miss it for anything, even death. Maybe if, by some miracle, she managed to live, it could be something to use against him later. The more she knew about him, the more she could manipulate him with.

Moving was so hard she couldn't shake her head, but she did manage to move it from the side, looking at Lucien, to straight ahead to stay at the ceiling. "That's what caring's about. You take the risk of getting hurt because you love people enough to want to help them. You know what the risks are and fight to see the rewards."

"Is your death worth the rewards you've seen?" He asked with curiosity. She felt a sweat soaked strand of her hair be removed from her forehead and tucked behind her ear.

Camille didn't answer. She refused to lie, but the truth would also be a defeat. Dying at the hands of Klaus' psycho ex-lover because she was a little jealous was not the way she had planned on going. It was just so. . . she struggled to find the right word. Collateral. There was the word. She had just ended up being collateral damage to a fight among centuries old petty vampires; she was way out of her element and she knew it. She had always known it, but she never had to be confronted with that fact until the sire line war had begun.

"I didn't think so." He sighed. Then she heard the sound of something tearing and the vampire besides her hissing in pain. Warm liquid splashed onto her lips and ran down the side of her cheek, seeping into her hairline. The rest ran down her throat.

As energy began to surge in her veins and she became more awake, more aware, she realised what it was. He was feeding her his blood; surprise surged through her with the same intensity as the vampire blood. Lucien was actually helping her.

Her eyes widened and she gasped for a full breath as her ribs healed. A small smile of relief made its way onto her face as the agonising pain begun to fade.

After just a few minutes her gaping wounds had healed up nicely, not even a trace they had ever been there. The only evidence left she had been in a fight for her life was the throbbing headache she was carrying. And the ripped, blood stained clothes and body.

The healing properties of vampire blood never ceased to amaze her. Hauling herself up in a sitting position she looked over at Lucien who was milling about in her apartment, turning over objects and opening up all the cupboards.

"Do you mind?" She said with annoyance.

He turned his head around to look at her, "I did just save your life."

"If I had known you'd totally invade my privacy I would've passed." She retorted.

She inhaled a sharp breath as he flashed over to her and leaned down to look her in the eyes, his face contorting into a menacing expression. Against her own determination her heart beat fastened. "I can always put you back in your current state."

"I'm good." She breathed. And then just like that his face was filled with a radiant smile again.

"Right!" He said, clapping his hands, taking a step back, "rora is most likely taken care of. You're now all safe and tucked into bed. And the hybrid is probably already over on his way now. So I best be planning on departing; I think we've all had enough action for one night, and I, for one, am looking forward to a good bottle of wine and perhaps some young pretty things to play with." He practically sang.

Camille internally winced at how uncaring he was about human lives. But he had just saved hers and her veins always seemed filled with adrenaline whenever he was near. Lucien always felt so much more dangerous to her than Klaus ever had.

Lucien set down the old radio he had been holding. "Lucien?" She asked, and immediately he turned around. "Thank-you. For saving me. I know you didn't have to do that."

He held his breath and his face turned serious. Thoughtfully. "Hm. You're right, I didn't. I suppose there's just something about you that fascinates me, Camille. Truthfully I'm not quite sure what yet. Perhaps its a mix of things: your annoyingly stubborn determination, your wit, perhaps its that light you have. It's all around you, straight to your very core. Such empathy . . . I think it fascinates me because . . . I lost that a long time ago. And I don't understand how someone like you can have been through so much and _still have it."_

 _"_ Why are you telling me all this?" She whispered.

He began to take slow steps towards her, each step filled with a confident determination. "Don't be naive, Cami. You know why." He said.

She nodded. She did know why he had told her and she hated that she couldn't fight him on this. "I want you to know that Klaus used to do this to me to. And I found a way to get around it. I will with you too."

Lucien only responded with a deep smirk. "Perhaps. But unlike Klaus I won't be underestimating you any time soon, Camille O'Conner." He said. She felt his weight on the bed and this his hands came to gently cup the sides of her face. She stared right into his dark brown eyes and she hoped he could see the determination in them. By the way his eyes narrowed slightly, it appeared he was accepting her challenge with a type of glee. And then her body tensed as his pupils dilated, "Forget all our conversations that happened tonight. All you will remember is that you fell asleep after Aurora hit you and then you found yourself in your bed, all healed." He said.

Slowly she began nodding as her face remained slack, the compulsion spreading across her mind, altering her memories. Lucien leaned in, and then his thumb brushed over her cheek. "Sleep well, Camille." He whispered. And as she blinked she found she was all alone in the apartment.

The blonde looked around the apartment in a daze - how had she gotten here?


End file.
